Worth a Chance
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: again trying to upload this story, first song fic please go easy on me


Okay lets start, but first things first, this is my first english fanfic, so pleeeeaase forgive me if my english is bad, i just hope you will enjoy my first song fic, Okay here i come, o and the words like *_**this **_**is when the char is thinking**

_**Worth a Chance**_

Ash was walking to his new adventure, but this time he was alone, Brock just got married with a Nurse Joy and he stay with her to help her in the pokemon center and another things if you know what i meant xD, an there Pikachu take out a little radio from Ash´s backpack because he was getting bored, and start a song that take back somes Ash´s memories,

_Good-byes are part of time_

_A part of moving foward_

_But ways are lost ahead_

_They're all blue and blurred_

_Flash Back_

Ash: ok guys this is where we split up our ways

Brock: yeah it has been a long way since we meet each others

Dawn: i just dont know what to say to you guys

Brock: dont worry dawn if the fate want us to meet again, be sure that we could meet again, right Ash?

Ash: yeah, and maybe we will start a new adventure *_and maybe it will be only with you in my side_

_End of the Flash Back_

_It's the price of being aware_

_But too afraid it all might die_

_Some things they never mend_

_I know I'm never the same again_

in another part, a girl was listening the same song, but she was crying, crying because that song make her remember the one she was in love

Dawn: why i didnt told you before?, now i feel so bad because im not with you, i just hate the way i am, i just wanna see you again, no matter what, i dont mind if you are with someone else, i just wannaa see you (ok, im getting sad T-T)

Empoleon was looking how his trainer was crying, he was feeling the pain that his own trainer was feeling, after all she was his best friend

_Day by day only time will tell if it's meant to be_

_I'm yours alone even if you're not with me_

_For you are my why my why I breathe_

_Tomorrow let it be the rain that falls to make it up to you_

_Fore all I never said_

now both of them were walking in differents ways, but still listening that song

_All I never said_

¿?: hey you

Ash: huh?

¿?: lets battle, my name is Jerry

Ash: sorry men im not in the mood

Jerry: come one, just one vs one okay

Ash: okay

and then the battle start, Jerry sens out to his wingull, but it was taked out by Pikachu´s thunder in a second

Ash: good one pikachu

Ash congratulated to pikachu and turn around, but he was alone, and the sadness came again, he was remembering how Dawn cheers him when he was in a battle, he just love the way she make him feel better

_A shrine of memories_

_I dream just to remember_

_But all just trapped in time_

_And my eyes get blurred_

Dawn was trying to hide her feelings, so she decided go to the big mall in the city, but it was useless, even in the mall she was listening in her mind Ash´s voice getting angry because of she trying to dicide what thing to buy

_It's for being unaware_

_I runaway from things like that_

_Didn't know of a way to stay_

_Though I never had felt that way_

Ash was tired, not for walking but just for feel so lonely, in others town, girls just tried to filtring with him but he just ignored that fact, he just had one gilr in his heart, and she wasn´t there

_Not a day goes by without you the queen of my heart_

_I'll stand alone however long it takes_

_Only you can make any sense to me_

_Though now apart maybe somehow it could be_

he arrive to hearthome city walking trough the streets

Ash: im going to find her, i just realized now that i can live without her, even if i need walk and cross the entire world

_Only time could tell if it's meant to be_

_I'm yours alone even if you're not with me_

_You will always be, be why I breathe_

_Wish tomorrow would be that day that comes to make it up to you_

_For all I never did_

in antoher place

Dawn: ok, im here, hearthome city maybe i will get something to drink

she was walking when something called her attention

_Let me make it up to you_

Ash was stunned, she was there, just in front of him

_Love is worth a chance_

his mind was out, and his body start to move in his own, just runing to her and getting his arms arround her waist

_Love is worth a chance_

Dawn: Ash is really you?

Ash: yea, is me, did you miss me?

Dawn: you have no idea how much

Dawn let some tears out, Ash noticed this and kiss every tear

Ash: you know i dont like see you cry

Dawn: yea i know.... Ash there is somethin...

Ash: I love you

Dawn: what?

Ash: i love you, as you have no idea, i just, cant live without you, dont dare to go away again

Dawn: i will never do it, because i love you too

***Okay, this is the end, hmm, i hope you people will forgive if my english is too bad, this is my first try in another language that is not mine, (actually i hope this is understandable ._.)**


End file.
